


warm bread and warmer hearts

by g_xlatea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: standing there, covered in flour, with the sun rays streaming through, she doesn't think she has ever felt happier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	warm bread and warmer hearts

Flour, sugar, eggs, baking powder and baking soda, put them all in the pot and mix

As she allowed herself to be absorbed by the calming motion of mixing, Chat let her mind wander. It had been a few weeks since she had taken the Dupain-Chengs up on their offer to work part-time at the bakery, and she loved it.

Marinette was an absolute sweetheart and she seemed much more at ease around her as Chat than when she was a civilian. Then again, she herself was more comfortable as Chat than she was at school, so maybe she was projecting her own feelings there.

Whatever the case, Marinette was an absolute angel. She taught her the basics and made sure she wasn't lost.

Her parents were also wonderful. Sabine was kind and supportive; it felt nice to have someone who was so in her corner. (It also brought the ache of losing her mother to the forefront of her mind, but a lot of things did. There was so much she missed.. But she wasn't thinking about that right now.)

She had been a bit worried that Tom might still be angry at her, but he wasn't. If anything, he was the most enthusiastic about her working at the bakery.

While she was thinking about all of this, she had put the cupcakes in the oven. The timer dinged and she took the tray out. It smelled delicious.

Through the open window, the sounds of early morning filtered in. The birds were chirping, the sounds of .Standing there, listening to these sounds, covered in flour, with the sun rays streaming through, she doesn't think she has ever felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved "Weredad", which is the only explanation I will provide^^


End file.
